¿Regresar a Los Comienzos?
by LittleYaoist
Summary: Songfic, Drabble :3 ,Fluffy(?),pareja super mega hiper Crack .-. Kenny lleva una gran culpa, una herida abierta y un final que se resume en un corto "Adios", Muerte de Personaje :c.Feliz cumpleaños Kenny(Atrasadisisisisisimo D:)


Jellou! .-.

Si ,si,si llevo fics atrasados y mas mierdas pero necesitaba escribir esto.}

Espero que les guste.

Feliz cumpleaños Kenny :3

Coldplay-The scientist

* * *

_Vengo a reunirme contigo, _

_A decirte que lo siento, _

_Tu no sabes lo encantador que eres._

El hospital "paso al infierno" era el único hospital en South park,en uno de sus pabellones, en lo mas recóndito de estos se encuentra la habitación de Timmy Burch-

Burch luchaba contra una rara enfermedad cerebral hereditaria por lo que quedó huérfano, tan solo viviendo de la venta de su antigua casa.

El aparente retardo mental que sufrio desde niño solo era una señal mas, pronto dejaría de caminar, después necesitaría un tubo alimentador, un respirador artificial y ser vigilado por electrocardiógrafo.

Tantos años internado , nadie noto su ausencia.

Solo Jimmy y ese chico rubio Kenny.

Mckormick lo visitaba todos los días ,le leía cuentos, hablaba con el.

Las enfermeras lo miraban raro ¿A quién se le ocurre conversar con un enfermo terminal?

Mas ni eso lo detuvo.

Perdió clases, amigos, bimestres repitió el año .

Su vida se estaba yendo al carajo, solo por ver la sonrisa de Timmy o al menos saber que seguía respirando.

Kenny se sentó en la silla al costado de la camilla, esta vez no trajo ni un libro o conversación preparada. Solo lo acompañaría, según el doctor Burch estaba llegando a su etapa final.

-Si desea podemos quitarle el respirador.-

-Solo un rato mas ¿Si?.-

El doctor se fue , dejando solos a los 2 rubios. Uno con los ojos cerrados y el otro mirando el suelo. Los recuerdos pasaban en una rápida brisa de aire, cada uno. En especial esa agria tarde en el patio de la escuela.

**/Flashback**

Los niños se desplazaban como hormigas gritando y riendo, excepto por los Góticos que estaban una esquina, los "colorados" y mucho más lejos Los Discapacitados.

Jimmy estaba contando sus chistes, Timmy que era su único público se dedicaba a escucharlo. De vez en cuando soltando un feliz "Timahhhh" y otras veces un "Timmy timhh timmy".

Lo que no tomaron en cuenta fue que un par de niños jugaba muy cerca de ellos, demasiado cerca.

El de anorak naranja era torpe , la capucha apenas le dejaba ver , un paso en falso lo tropezó con la silla de ruedas en la que iba Burch,este ultimo cayo no en la nieve sino en el duro muro que protegía la escuela. Kenny le dirigió una amenazante mirada a ambos discapacitados.

-Pobre de ti ,si dices algo.-

Se levantó y se fue.

Dias después Timmy dejo de venir a la escuela, ese supuesto moretón se infecto agravando su situación , por lo menos cumplió su promesa.

No dijo nada

**Fin Flashback/**

Ambos desarrollaron una especie de amistad , a largo del tiempo vivido juntos hasta que la parálisis del rostro avanzo despojándole de la sensibilidad en la mayor parte del rostro.

La parálisis facial se volvió en un "estado vegetal" ,Mckormick recordó cuando murió una vez de lo lo horrible que es no poder moverse pero su egoísmo pudo mas.

Necesitaba de Timmy, de alguna forma o muchas no firmo ningún testamento y como solo Mckormick se daba la molestia de visitarlo , decidio dejarlo con vida.

Y ni aun así pudo mantenerlo con vida, el tiempo pasaba y los órganos de Timmy funcionaban cada vez peor.

Su alma pedía ser liberada y al fin lo había conseguido

-Se terminó la visita Señor Mckormick.-

-…-

El rubio salió de la sala con la culpa cargada, las lágrimas se la habían secado , tomo sus cosas y como anteriores veces se fue. Su egoísmo fue más , ¿Disculparse? Eso no cabía en su diccionario.

-"Adios".- Hizo un ademan con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta, por mas que quisiera no podía regresar a los comienzos.

_Nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil. _

_Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo._

* * *

;-; carajo ¡ fue demasiado triste para mi gusto.

Por cierto esta es mi historia para un concurso , espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?¿Insultos o tomates?


End file.
